


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (29/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (Harry Styles/Harry Potter, charms class).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (29/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucy_and_ramona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



> Requested by **youshouldletmalikyou** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

Hermione said that the problem probably stemmed from his pronouncing _vicissitudo withus_ as "vicissitudo withooz," but she also said it whilst twirling her hair around her wand in a most un-Hermione-like way, so Harry wasn't really sure that could be it--how could one syllable change his entire face, after all, when it was just meant to curl his hair? All that remained of his original face now was the pair of bright green eyes.

She was acting like Ron in the face of Fleur, of Slughorn in the face of fame and crystalized pineapple, of Bill Weasley at the Weird Sisters... a very nefarious spell indeed, and even Madame Pomfrey wasn't immune: when Harry turned up at her office for an antidote, he could have sworn she _flirted_.


End file.
